Question: $\dfrac{6}{3} - \dfrac{6}{12} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{12}} - {\dfrac{6}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} - {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{18}{12}$